Blind Faith
by d-kronk
Summary: GC Gil thinks about his life GC


Title: Blind Faith 

Author: Angie

Email: Gil thinks about his life.

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: Finally got something for the letter "B" The song in this is "Blind Faith" by Warrant off of their album "Cherry Pie." Nothing much to say about this fic, I was listening to this song and the idea just hit. Many thanks to Marianne, as always, for being a wonderful beta. I really appreciate it.  
Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: not a thing

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

* * *

My eyes slowly open and I feel the smile come to my face. I seem to be smiling a lot lately. Turning my head slightly, my vision focuses on the reason for my smiles, the current one as well as the ones I break into for no obvious reason. Catherine. Sound asleep in my arms. Her body curled against mine. This is one of the best feelings in the world, one that I will selfishly keep as my own. I slowly untangle myself and sit on the side of the bed, watching her sleep.

"I love you, Catherine. Do I tell you that enough?" I watch her face as I whisper my words, not wanting to wake her but not able to keep quiet either. "This life we've built together, the three of us. I couldn't ask for anything more. Just sitting around spending time with you and Lindsey… who knew that was all it took to make me completely happy. I worry though. Do I let you know how much you mean to me?"

* * *

Darling I know you're sleeping

But there's something that I've just got to say

Wonder if you'll hear me while you're dreaming

* * *

I lean forward and brush the hair from her face. I want her to sleep, I really do. But I wouldn't mind having this conversation with her while she was awake. Fully able to participate and respond to what I'm saying, what I'm thinking. I shake my head and shift my focus back to the beauty in my bed. Even in sleep, with no make up on, she's beautiful. I suppose I'm biased in that opinion, but she's never not looked beautiful to me. Even at work last night, grease and dirt smudged on her face, sweat making her hair cling to her face, she was still beautiful.

I smile again, thinking about yesterday. We both had to work last night, so after we woke up we didn't do much of anything. Just piddled around the house together doing laundry and other chores until Lindsey came home. Then we helped her with homework, dinner and then a movie as a family until it was time to get ready for work. To most people it would be a boring day, but not me. To me, it was everything. I'll never tire of the mundane with Catherine around.

* * *

You make a lifetime out of every day

* * *

"Cath… honey? Are you still sleeping?" I wait for a response, but don't get one. Looking at the clock, I notice that it's still rather early. Well, early for us; not many people would say sleeping until one in the afternoon is early, but most people didn't go to bed at nine this morning. I do a quick mental calculation and sigh. Four hours. Maybe I should lay back down. At least close my eyes and think. I can have this one sided conversation just as well laying in bed, and as a plus I'm sure once I'm back in bed Catherine will curl up next to me again.

That last thought was the one that got me back into bed. I had just barely laid my head back on the pillow when Catherine shifted, her hand sliding up my chest coming to rest on my shoulder as her body turned into me, her head nuzzling into my neck. This is definitely better.

* * *

Thanks to you now I know

All my dreams can come true

* * *

The fogginess clears from my mind as I try to focus on what exactly brought me to my senses. Kisses. Small kisses, delicate kisses are being placed on my face. I feel the smile returning and I raise my hand to her face.

"Catherine."

"Morning, baby."

'Baby.' I love it when she calls me that. I open my eyes and let her smiling face come into view. She has a dazzling smile that causes her eyes to sparkle. I love that I'm the only one she gives this smile to, the only one that can see this side of her. I better say something, not just lay here and watch her with a grin on my face. "Sleep well?"

"Very. But I always sleep well in your arms."

She stops abruptly and I watch the puzzled look come to her face before she continues.

"Did you say something to me earlier?"

"What" Hmm… maybe she can hear me while she sleeps.

"It's just a feeling I got, a strange dream."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Blind faith in you, oh yeah,

I got blind faith in you

* * *

I listen as she talks, sorta. I admit my mind tends to wander a little bit, but it's awfully hard to concentrate on what she's saying as she's laying over my body, her fingers making intricate patterns on my chest. Her lips moving inches from my face. I have to restrain myself from leaning forward and capturing them.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course." I answer automatically, knowing that I'm going to be busted in a second.

"So what did I say?"

"You were telling me about your dream. Have I told you yet today that I love you?"

"Mmm… a couple times at work, on the way home from work, as we were getting ready for bed, just before we fell asleep… you may have told me a few times."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"I love you too."

"I know. You still want me to answer your question though, don't you."

She smiles again. No words come out of her mouth, but I know what she wants.

"I may have been a little distracted earlier."

"Really? What could have possibly been so distracting that you didn't hear what I said?"

She shifted a little. Then again. Okay maybe rubbing is more like it. I see the glint in her eye. I'm off the hook for not listening to her, but she's gonna have some fun first, which is quite alright with me, since I know I'm also going to experience the fun.

* * *

I moan again and lean over to kiss her. "So what was it you were telling me about your dream?" I ask, knowing where this conversation is going to lead us. I watch as she again tells me of her dreams, dreams of the two of us. I watch her eyes, once again distracted from the dream she is relaying to me.

"Gil."

"Ow! What was that for?" I ask as I rub the shoulder, the throbbing slightly easing from where she had lightly punched me. My inattentiveness is going to leave marks if I'm not careful.

"Why do you keep asking me about my dream if you aren't going to pay any attention to me?"

"Did you know that your eyes reveal just about everything you are feeling?"

Catherine shook her head and I could see the puzzlement coming to her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"See, I knew that. I could see it in your eyes. I puzzle you. And I know you like it. It's what you love about work, and what you love about me. But I'm sure I'm the only one that can read it. It took me a long time to realize that I needed to watch your eyes to see your true feelings."

"It's not the only thing I love about you." Her voice had dropped, and I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or a sudden shyness or a combination of both.

"I know." I cupped her face, bringing her focus back to mine. "I love to watch your eyes. Promise me you wont let anyone else watch you this close."

Catherine nodded her approval and brought her face closer to mine, keeping her eyes open the whole time. "I love watching yours too."

A smile. On both our faces. Though our eyes remained locked on one another, we both knew the other was smiling.

* * *

Your eyes keep things well hidden

Just a hint of what you're holding inside

* * *

We reluctantly begin to get up. There's nothing I'd love to do more then spend the day in bed with her, but it's not plausible, at least not today. We did get a little more time alone today though. Lindsey was going to a friend's after school today. As much as I love Lindsey, I am really enjoying that Catherine and I get some time alone. I don't get to see her enough. We work together, but that's work… it's definitely not the same thing. And we spend most of our time away from work with each other. But generally that time is spent either sleeping or with Lindsey. Both of which are nice, but I want to have a romantic dinner with my wife. To be able to just sit across from her at the table, the candlelight flickering, and tell her how much I love her. How much I've always loved her, from the first time I saw her. Tears streaming down her face, mascara running…. scared and alone. I had to fight myself to not pull her into my arms and hold her.

"What do you want for supper tonight?"

"Mmm… anything Lindsey doesn't like." Catherine smiled.

"Exactly my thought."

* * *

And the first day that I met you

I consider the first day of my life

Thanks to you now I know

All my dreams can come true

* * *

I watch from my seat across from her. Well not seat so much as space on the floor. I watch the cheese drip down her chin and can't resist leaning over and helping clean it off.

"Fondue on the floor was definitely a great idea. Especially in your attire." I said as I pointed to the half buttoned shirt she was wearing.

Catherine looked down at my shirt, then glanced back over at me. "Hmm… I think your attire is definitely more enticing. Lindsey may be missing the fondue, but I'm sure she would definitely have something to say about watching her parents eat it half dressed."

I had to nod in agreement. Of course neither of us would have ever entertained the possibility of half-naked fondue if we knew there was any chance of Lindsey coming home. I speared another piece of bread, dipping it into the cheese before holding it out to Catherine. "How long do we have?"

"About thirty minutes. Maybe we should start cleaning up?"

I remain quiet, knowing she's right. I stand and then hold out my hand for her, helping her from her seated position, and slide my hands around her, pulling her in for a hug. I rest my chin on the top of her head and run my hands up and down her back. "I love the feel of you in my arms."

"I love being here, Gil."

"Think anyone would miss us if we just skipped work tonight? I'm pretty sure the boss wouldn't mind."

Catherine's pulls back from my grasp and smiles up at me. "I know the boss wouldn't mind. Course the sheriff might. Probably not the smartest thing to do when we're being watched."

"I suppose you're right. Still…"

Her lips silenced me, and I followed her directions as I felt her pull me towards the kitchen. 'Wait a minute… the kitchen?' My eyes open and I stop, pulling back slightly. "Cath?"

"We still need to clean up this mess before Lindsey gets home. Fifteen minutes. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to listen to her questions when she catches you in your boxers and me wearing your shirt. Especially when she starts in on the dangers of unprotected sex."

I laugh. I can't help it. Lindsey had definitely been paying to much attention in health class recently. The entire conversation about our methods of protection is definitely not something either of us want to repeat at any point. I let Catherine go, and move to the sink, quickly starting in on the dishes. Catherine busies herself around me, gathering the dishes from the living room and cleaning up as I finish the dishes.

Once that chore was completed, I followed her. I wasn't sure where we were going, but it didn't matter. I'd follow her anywhere, without question.

* * *

Blind Faith in you, oh yeah.

I've got blind faith in you

And I'm not sure that

I deserve A women so true,

But I love, that you think I do

* * *

The bedroom. My favorite place to end up when I follow her.

"I see that grin on your face. We don't have time. Go hop in the shower. I'll be there in just a minute."

I grin, and lean forward for a kiss before heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh, Gil?"

I turn at the sound of her voice.

"Sitting around with you and Lindsey makes me completely happy too."

finis


End file.
